This invention relates to sports training systems, and more particularly, to a golf swing training aid which enables the user to confirm that the golf club head is facing the proper direction (and has not been inadvertently rotated).
In swinging a golf club, it is important to first align the head of the golf club adjacent to the golf ball and with the face of the golf club head perpendicular to the desired direction of golf ball travel. This is commonly referred to as the "setup" or "addressing" the golf ball. Then, the golfer pulls the golf club away from the golf ball, in a combined rearward and upward direction, and this portion of the golf swing is called the "back swing". At the top of the back swing, (frequently called the full "take away" position)the golfer reverses the direction of golf club movement, and swings the club in a combined down and forward movement (the "downswing") into contact with the golf ball. It is preferred that the downswing actually retrace the path of the back swing for a consistent swing without the resultant golf ball path deviating from the desired direction of golf ball travel.
During all portions of the swing, it is important not to accidentally rotate the golf club head, because such rotation, if not corrected during a later portion of the swing, results in the club face not being "square" or perpendicular to the desired direction of travel. For example, if the "rear to front" portion of the downswing follows the same path as the back swing, but if the club head has been rotated, the result is a slice or a hook because the club face is not "square" to the direction of travel, as the club face contacts the ball, and this imparts rotation to the golf ball.
To overcome this problem, many golfers will lift their head (typically during the back swing or at the top of the back swing)to confirm the proper alignment of the club face. This type of golfer head movement, with or without concomitant shoulder movement, changes the path of the downswing resulting in one or more of several problems such as "topping" the ball, hitting behind the ball, unintentional "in to out" or "out to in" swings, changes in the direction of impact of the ball, and even a golf swing which results in no contact with the golf ball. Thus lifting the head of the golfer to view the alignment of the club face during the back swing and/or downswing is not desirable.